Question: What is $\lvert -0.3 \rvert$ ?
Solution: ${-10}$ ${-9}$ ${-8}$ ${-7}$ ${-6}$ ${-5}$ ${-4}$ ${-3}$ ${-2}$ ${-1}$ ${0}$ The distance from $0$ to $-0.3$ is $0.3$ , which equals the absolute value. In other words, $0.3$ is the non-negative version of $-0.3$.